Untied Bonds
by AvalonAmore
Summary: What happens when you no longer what to be with the once your destined to be with? Sam Uley has been feeling this way for weeks, while still with his imprint Emily, all he can think about is Leah. He will have to make his choice, will it be the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story idea came to me earlier tonight and I decided that I had to get it all written down. Don't you just love it when an idea pops into your head when your in the shower, and there is no way at all to write it down at that exact moment. Well here I am 2 hours later, and I still have a towel on my head. So I hope you like it. Ill try to update at least once a week.

The Twilight Series and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Why couldn't I get these thoughts out of my head. I love Emily, I imprinted on Emily. But lately all I could think about is Leah.

Its happening more and more often now, in my dreams, while walking, even when I was laying in bed with Emily..I just keep imagining Leah laying there next to me, just like it use to be.

Damn imprinting, such a painful, heartbreaking thing.

Luckly for me, since I am alpha, I can control my thoughts more around the other pack members when on patrol. Unfortunally for me, Leah is part of the pack, which as you can guess makes things soo much worse. Thank god I have not slipped up yet and let my thoughts wander into the others heads.

We all say, there are no secrets in the pack, I felt as if I was using my status as Alpha to my advantage..but at the same time what they don't know wont hurt them.

Emily walking into the house broke me from my train of thought, I looked up and smiled at my fiance.

"Hello dear, your home earlier that I expected. I thought you and Rachel would be out all day shopping?". Rachel was Jacob's sister and Paul's imprint, oh theres that blasted word again. Shaking my head I went back to listening to what Emily was saying, at least trying to look like I was somewhat interested, unfortunally she noticed my absent mindedness and called me out on it.

"Sam!, God you never listen to me anymore, it's like your somewhere else. This is rediculous, I cook, clean and do everything for you and you can't even listen to me!" She rolled her eyes at me and huffed, clearly very angry with me and then walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The sounds of pots and dishes clanking around violently warned me I was in alot of trouble.

I started tiding up the books and newpapers sitting on the coffee table when she yelled, " You know what, can you please just go for the night and think about what it is that is going on, because I dont understand and you wont talk to me anymore." Sighing I went upstairs, changed into a pair of shorts, went back downstairs, kissed emily on the cheek, she ignored me, not that I was suprised, and walked out the front door.

Once deep enough in the woods so that no one could see, I took off my shorts and phased. I needed to call a meeting, to ensure that tonight my thoughts would be to myself. I had alot to think about.

Letting out a loud howl to signal the rest of the pack, I layed down on the ground and waited.

After 10 minutes they all showed up, none of them were phased, knowing that this was going to be a short meeting. I phased back, pulled on my shorts and looked at them all, realizing that someone was missing.

"Wheres Jacob?" I looked at them waiting for an awnser, as if the awnser wasn't already obvious enough.

"Are you stupid, you know where he is, and you also know that he can't hear you from Bella's house." I looked up at the face of the only female there, her voice dripping with snarkyness and bitterness. She wasn't looking at me, she instead was looking up at a tree, leaning aganist a rock with her arms crossed. The expression on her face, a twisted,unhappy scowl, telling me she was trying to pretend that I didn't exist. But at the same time I thought she looked beautiful, even thought she acted no longer like the girl that I love...loved...who am I kidding, I still love her.

Ignoring her remark and presence, I adressed the rest of the pack, informing them that partols tonight are cancelled, a statement that got a happy reaction from every member of the group, and that I would be running patrol tonight alone.

After addressing that the meeting was over, I looked over to Embry.  
"Embry can you please make you to let Jacob know about tonight, I'm sure he won't mind extra time with Bella."

Embry smiled and me and nodded, "Sure thing, thanks for a night off, Sam".

Soon after they all went back to the reservation, as it was late now, I finally had some alone time to think.

I walked through the woods for 7 hours, it now was 4 am, yet my mind was still racing. I knew how much I loved them both, but I could feel my love for Emily slowly dissolving, like a sugar cube in water. Our love felt artifical, forced and unconfortable. Wasn't Imprinting suppose to be perfect love? It had been at first, but now it felt like nothing.

My love for Leah had never felt like this, it had always been special and magical. Yet after mauling over this for hours, I knew what choice I had to make. I chose Emily, I made myself believe that we are just going through a rough patch right now and things would soon go back to normal. I also decided that what I felt for Leah was just pity for hurting her, though in my heart I knew that was not true, but it had to be, I had no choice. I did not love Leah, I could'nt love Leah.

It wasn't untill to late that I realised that someone else had been phased, and I was not keeping my thoughts to myself...I had thought I was alone. I turned around just in time to see the intruder phase back and run through the woods, dropping a basket that had been in there mouth. I could not make out who they were, that had been to far away to noticed the scent before they fled.

Walking over to the basket I sat beside it and phased back after noticeing a very familar lilac scent. My heart jumped into my throat as I bent down to pick up the basket, I knew then that they had heard everything I was thinking. Inside was four sandwiches and a bottle of water, along with a note saying

Sam, I know you have not eaten in a while so I decided to bring you a snack. Thank you for doing all of the partol tonight.

- Leah.


	2. Chapter 2

yay for chapter too! please review

* * *

I tryed so hard to get over him. I was trying, I really was. It didn't help that I had to see him everyday and hear his thoughts...this thoughts about my cousin Emily. My former best friend, the girl I told everything too. That day they meet had been the worse day of my life, I lost the love of my life, and my best friend...to eachother.

I mean yeah sometimes i'm a bitch to the rest of the pack, but I'm only like that because of what they say to me, especially Paul. God sometimes I just wanted to rip his head off.

I realized that my comment during the pack meeting earlier today was a little uncalled for, since Sam was nice enough to give us all the night off. So when I looked at my alarm clock I shuddered when I realized it was 3am and I just couldn't sleep. I was so full of energy since I slept all day thinking that I had to patrol this morning.

I slowly got up out of bed and got dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a green tank top. I needed to go out for a run. I walked down to the kitchen, and realized that Sam probley had not eaten all night, so I decided to make him a few sandwiches and bring them to him. At least then I could have an excuse to be out running this early.

20 minutes later I had a basket full of sandwiches, and I stared walking in to the woods. Once I was far enough away I got undressed in the bushes and phased. I walked back over to the basket and picked it up in my mouth and started to run in the direction of Sam's scent.

10 minutes later I was could see him, but for some reason I couldn't hear his thoughts. Strange, could he be able to hide them.

Looking at him, he looked as though he was having an inner argument, and then I heard it, this thoughts ripped into my like a knife, taking the last few pieces of my still broken heart with it.

_ I did not love Leah, I could'nt love Leah._

I dropped the basket and phased back quickly, I couldn't bare to hear anymore. I ran, and ran, completely naked and barefoot, the stones and twiggs cutting in to my flesh, but I didn't care, I had to get away.

I was so stupid..to think that even part of him still loved me. Why did I bother even trying to be nice. I no longer cared. Screw Sam, for breaking my heart. Screw Emily, I tried so hard for her, I knew it was not her fault, I even promised to be her bridesmaid at her wedding. But that wasn't happening anymore. I felt my heart completely shut down, I knew this feeling well, it happened before, but this time there was no comming back. I could feel it.

It took me 5 hours to walk back to the reservation in human form. I finally found my clothes and got dressed, walking slowly out of the woods. I looked up as I heard voices, comming face to face with two of the people I never wanted to see again, and the rest of my pack brothers, all sitting outside enjoying the very rare nice weather we were having today, eating the breakfast that she cooked on the picnic tables.

I kept walking, refusing to look at them hopeing they wouldn't notice me, but like always fate was not on my side.

"What the matter Leah, don't want to sit down and eat breakfast with your family?" Paul was looking right at me as he spoke.

I ignored him and kept walking, I would not let him break me.

"Aww is poor little Leah in a bad mood, I see your back to being a bitch again. No wonder Sam left you for Emily over her."

I froze, how dare he say that, with clenched fists I turned around to face Paul. He had a smug look on his face and he was smiling at me. That was it, I seen red. The next thing I knew I was running at him and phased, flying at him with all the anger and hatrid that I had. The next few minutes were a blur. I looked down when I was pulled off Paul. He was just laying there, covered in blood..


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, Sorry that this is so short. I wanted to at least give you guys something since. I was evacuated from my house yesterday because of a forest fire that was so close to my house that I could see the flames from my yard. So I know it's short but I promise another update probley on tuesday sometime, and it will be from Sam's POV. Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

As I looked down at Paul, I know I should be feeling terriable..But I didn't.

I looked behind me, seeing that it was Quil and Embry that were holding me back.

How sad I thought, they need two men to hold back a girl. Clearly I was stronger.

Then I seen him, giving me that pity filled, apoligic look. How dare he! He made me this way. Every promise he ever made..broken.

"Leah! What the hell! He was kidding!"

I looked over at who was talking to me, Jared was leaning over Paul, who was already starting to heal and was slowly starting to sit up.

When I didn't awnser he yelled again.

"You could have killed him Leah!"

I snored, and yelled back at Jared, hatred layering my voice. " Well to bad I didn't, would of made my life 10 times better without that pain in the ass around!" I ripped my arms from Quil and Embry's grasps. Embry was smart enough to let me go, Quil on the other hand, well if the sound of the bone snapping in his arm was any indication enough, he should of knew to let me go. His broken arm was his fault.

While Quil was behind me nursing his arm, I started walking in the direction of home, I was tiring of all of this and it no longer kept my interest. I was only a few yards away when I heard it...That stupid Alpha command to come back. Whipping back around I glared at Sam, giving him a smug look. " And what if I refuse to listen to you Sammy? What if I no longer care about this pack? No longer see you as "my" Alpha?" I watched as his expression fell with my remark, I hit a nerve with that one.

"Oh and speaking of things that I no longer care about, Emily, I'm not being your bridesmaid. I'm sure on of these girly men would be dying for a chance to put on a dress for you! But sorry cuz, I'm not pretending that I'm happy anymore. You know what you did, how I felt, you didn't even bother trying to fight it!" I smirked when I seen Emily's eyes start to well up with tears, I could smell the salt comming from them. Now maybe she has some idea about how I felt!

Then from the corner of my eye I see him, Paul flying at me, as I cringed, waiting for the impact..It felt like I was waiting forever.

I heard the clash of two bodies meeting, seeing as Sam's wolf connected with Paul's.

He had tryed to...protect me. Oddly enough this just fueled my rage more, shaking I watched as they went tumbling over the bank, and into the forest. Running after them, I didn't bother phasing, I wanted to say these words to his face. I finally caught up with them, unfortunally so did everyone else. They had both phased back, running up to Sam, who was completly naked I might add, I got right in his face. He stared back at me, his eyes begging me for forgivness..Something he would never get.

" What do you think your doing? Do you think I need you to protect me? I don't need you for anything Sam Uley! I hate you!" I started crying. I could'nt look at him, he couldn't see me like this..every word I said was a lie. I needed him more then I needed air, but he could never find that out. He would use it against me, hurt me with it. It was dangerous information to give to the enemey.

I felt his arms wrap around me, trying to hug me. I fell aganist his chest, this is where I felt like I belonged and I savored the feeling. Untill I smelt it..the smell of my cousin Emily on the very warm, strong chest I

was snuggling into. I pushed him away, he hit aganist an oak tree, but that didn't stop him, he grabbed my arm pulling me back. I did the only thing I could think of, I spun around and heard his nose break as I punched him in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hi. I know it's super late. I'm sorry, I have not been feeling the greatest and work is killing me. Please R&R_

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling, where your stomach clenches and it feel as if all of your air is being painfully forced out. Well I seem to be experienceing that more then usual lately. I ran after I realized what I had done, it felt as though I had been the one to be punched in the face. Everyones voices were still ringing in my head. Emily yelling that I was a terriable person and that I need to grow up and move on. Emily had never treated me like that before, she was always a kind person, but then again I had been just like her once. I loved once, was happy to wake up in the morning and smell the fresh air, to see my friends, and spend quality time with my family. Now I would do anything to just stay in bed all day and not have to deal with the crappy weather, my annoying brother and over reacting mother trying to set me up with her friends sons, all of which I knew, some even in the pack. I shivered in disgust at the thought of ever being with any of those boys. There was only one boy that I loved and felt I would ever love. Tears began swimming in my eyes, and I felt my heart burn. I couldn't go on like this any longer. I knew I had to move on, but it was just so hard to do.

My thought process went back to the present, the sky started to cloud over. I could feel the tempature drop. I sniffed the hair, I knew a storm was comming. Large rain drops fell from the sky, hitting my skin and sizzling off. How I wish that the cold rain could actually make me numb, but alas it can't. Damn this stupid werewolf high tempature. Thankfully the rain was doing at least one thing, I was hidding the tears that I now couldn't control anymore. But I knew they were there, unlike the rain they were hot, slowly slidding down my face. I was horrified by myself. Why was I letting myself break like this over a stupid boy. Leah Clearwater doesn't break, she bottles everything up, never being aloud to explode from the weight and pressure of it all.

Finally I looked around and seen where I was. The La Push grave yard. Damn had I really walked that far. Looking around there were mostly old graves, since we were only a small community it was rare for someone to die. My eyes landed on the newest looking headstone there. I knew who was burried there. It was my father.

New tears streamed down my face at that thought. It had been my fault he had died. That day I had came home I was so angry and devistated. I had walked in on Sam and Emily kissing, and it threw me over the edge. When I walked in the door the first thing my mother did was yell at me for being late. I snapped, that was the day that I found out I was a werewolf. I phased for the first time right there in my living room. The shock of it had given my father a heart attack. Since it happened I haven't talked to anyone about it, I wanted to forget.

My fingers traced over the lettering on the tomb stone, lingering on one specific line...' Loving Father..". I placed my forhead aganist the tomb stone, relishing it the feeling of the cold stone. I felt as my body slowly slid down so I was sitting on the ground, and for once in my life I let the walls around my heart down and I cryed my heart out.

I stood there not really understanding what just happened. Did she really just...no she couldn't of. Not after I just tried to save her. I watched as she ran off when Emily started yelling at her. I knew she had to of punched me in the face, I felt that my nose was bend a little more to the left. I started laughing, and had to lean aganist the tree to hold myself up. Everyone was looking at me like I had two heads. Somethings never change, my Leah was still in there, she still knew how to throw a mean punch, especially now that was was a wolf like us.

Wait had I just thought my Leah? Damn I really had to get this girl out of my head.

Comming back to the present I realized I still had a stupid smile plastered on my face. Emily was pissed I could see it in her eyes.

"Whats so funny Sam? Do you like people breaking your nose, after you did nothing but try to help them. Not that Leah really has a right to be saved after all the shit shes been pulling lately." Emily was glaring at me something terriable, I knew I was going to regret this later. Good thing it started raining or the rest of the pack would of got to witness my getting my ass handed to me by my imprint.

Later on that evening, after a huge yelling match with Emily, which resulted her chasing after me with a broom, damn she was one huge ball of hormones lately. I decided that I was going to head down to the beach to think some more, that seemed to be all I was doing lately. I would of went for a run, but my nose was still not fully healed, though it was almost done, and the thought of phasing and having to deal with a broken snout just was not very appealing.

I started going through the La Push grave yard, it was a short cut to the beach. About half way in I picked up on a familar good that I could still have my wolf abilities work when I'm human and with a broken nose. Following the smell I ended up at a tomb stone. What I seenwould be forever burned in my mind. There on Harry Clearwaters grave was a bracelet, I knew that bracelet, for I had made it for its owner, It was what was covering the bracelet and tombstone that shocked me. It was blood, and not just anyone blood, I knew that smell.

It was Leah Clearwaters blood.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there. So I realize that it's been a really long time since I updated. I'm so sorry, I was working on getting things ready for when I start collage in September. I will be trying to update more often. It also doesn't help that I was trying to get microsoft word installed on my laptop becuase writing in wordpad stinks and I did'nt realize how much time had passed, I know there short but im working on making them longer. So once again sorry. Enjoy! Please review!_

* * *

I stared at her in complete and udder shock, I could feel cold sweat running down my back,. I should of known this wouldn't be good when she called me here.

"You want me to do what! How can you even ask me to think about doing that, i'll get killed if they find out!"

I could not believe what I was being asked to do. Now don't get me wrong, I was perfectly alright with doing what she wished, as long as I could be guarenteed that they wouldn't find out what I had done.

"Will you stop being stupid! They won't even know, as long as you make sure she's not found."

"Oh yeah! And how exacly do you suggest that I manage to do that? What do you want me to do, kill her?"

A large sinister smirk came over her face, I knew then that thats what she wanted me to do. But could I actually go through with doing it. Part of me knew I had no choice, I had to do this.

I looked up at her. "Alright, I'll do it.

She smiled and turned to start walking back down the hallway. She looked over her shoulder and spoke the words I knew I would never be able to go aganist.

"Good. Don't come back untill you have killed and disposed of Leah Clearwater."

* * *

My eyes opened and all I could see was blackness. As my eyes ajusted, I seen that I was in what looked like a basement.

Damn it! How do I always seem to get my self stuck in these messses. One minute I'm a complete emotional wreck crying in a grave yard, and now i'm lay on a cold, damp floor.

As I tryed to sit up all I could feel was the throbing pain shoot through my head. When I tryed to move my hand up to feel the damage that was done, I realized that my arms were tired behind my back with chains.

Slowly fear and anxiety started to build up in my chest and I felt sick to my stomach. Like this I could not phase. My arms had to be free or at least more moveable. Someone had to know.

Sounds of footsteps were making there way to me, they were heavy sounding and slow moving.

My breath hitched in my throat making me almost choke. My heart was beating out of my chest. Just as they were almost to me, the foot steps stopped. I could hear them breathing and from their scent I knew they were male. Unfortunally without being able to phased I could not tell if I knew them or not. Damn this. Why is this happening to me! Had I not already been through enough..warm tears started to slip down my cheaks and hit the dirty floor. Was I going to die?

* * *

When I heard her breathing start to become labored and paniced I knew this would not be an easy thing to do. How could I just kill someone like this. This wasn't fair.

But a part of me still wanted to see her suffer. I hated her so much it was unbareable. I wanted her to suffer, for all she has put me through. To not have to ever see her again would make me the most happy. Her and her stupid never ending whining.

But I wouldn't kill her today like I had planned, I would wait. Make her less scared, get her to trust me, so then when she leasts expects it I would betray her trust and end her once and for all.

Thats what I would do, tommorow I would come down and let her be free to wander around the house, but not leave. If she tired I would have one of the others attack her before she even knew what hit her. Smiling I walked back up stairs to inform the rest of my team of the plan. She will suffer, just like she make me suffer.

* * *

Leah! Where are you?

I was trying to call out to her mentally but she was not awnsering. I could feel the wind whiping around me as I ran in the direction of her scent. Another scent was mixed with her's but this person was smart, they knew to cover there scent with something, and it worked. I couldn't make out who or what it was. I should have went home and told the pack, requested there help but I couldn't waste time, I had to get to her.

I was getting farther and farther away from La Push, feeling the burn in my legs. I could no longer smell her scent, and I had been running for hours. I needed help, I had to find her. I prayed that one of the guys would phase soon. Or even better, if Leah phased. Just then I had decided, If I ever find her, I would never let her go again.

* * *

_So what do you think? good? bad? Sorry I know it was short. They will get longer I promise. Who do you think kidnapped her? Please review!_


	6. Note

Hello Everyone,

Sorry that this is not a new chapter, but I felt that I needed to let you all know what has been going on in regards to my fanfics.

It has been a year since I updated, but what a very busy year it has been, I went to culinary school for a year to become a pastry chef and it consumed all of the time that I had. I also had to deal with a computer crash that fried my harddrive, literally, so what I did have done for my stories got deleted. Also I have lost most of my interest for Twilight in recent days, but because I started these stories and I still have some of you emailing me asking for updates, I do intent to finish them. I will hopefully have an update for you in a few weeks. I am also planning on completing the Harry Potter fanfiction that I started, but unfortuanly had to take down, incase that interest you.

If you wish to contact me, see when I am working on updates or to know when I plan on updating, or even to see what I have been up to this past year that has kept me from you, any of the links on my profile will be able to help you get in contact with me. Thank you very much.


End file.
